imanofutufandomcom-20200214-history
New concepts in the fiction
New Concepts presented in Imanofutu fiction series VOLUME 1; A 21 c portrait *'Under Ground Living Space (UGL Space)' : Large areas of living space built underground to save people from exorbitant heat and deadly radiations because of global warming. *'Under Sea Living space:' Extension of the UGL space technology to seas to build deepwater living spaces. *'Portable nuclear power generators': To meet the energy needs when fissile fuel was banned , Imanofutean scientists developed zero risk portable nuclear power generators that used fusion technology. *'Virtual Healing Machine:' When psychological problems began to widespread consequent on remaining majority of time within buildings and UGL spaces, Imanofutean scientists developed virtual healing machine that provided a five dimension experience with natural sensations on the glorious past wherein Imanofutu adored the status of the most beautiful country in the word. *'Complete virtual currency system: When the problems related to the climate change began to escalate dangerously, st'ruggle for existence also escalated. Connecting to that all kinds of financial frauds began to popup in the country. As of the major initiatives to save the economy from those problems, Imanofutu introduced the first complete virtual currency system in the world. *'First cloned child:' Imanofutu developed the first cloned human baby in the laboratory and studied the different stages of life. Later in the first volume of the fiction she becomes a college lecturer with the name Reona *'Virtual Individual Identification Card (VI2C):' Imanofutu administration abolished more than two dozens of different identity documents issued to its citizens and instituted a single Virtual Individual Identification Card (VI2C) that provided comprehensive information of an individual from birth to death. The individual data from the repository was retrieved using biometric information. *'Statute for Imanofutu Underground Living Space '''Development and regulating underground living'. The title is self explanatory. *'''Total ban on the production and use of fossil fuels '''and vehicles using it : t'itle is self explanatory.' ' *'Once the planet earth is sick, then money shall have no value : the concept is self explanatory *'Increased occurrences of cancers in man were the early signs of another wave of biological evolution : '''the concept is self explanatory *'Animals' fight with the man for water : the concept is self explanatory *'Imanus;' the traditional medical practice of Imanofutu *'Mental age crisis:' because of over exposure to information and life experiences, the minds of people became drastically older than their body VOLUME 2 : The eventful start of Sugirl's presidency * Female dominated society: Imanofutu became a female dominated society by the mid 21st century * Netizens’ Community Networks (NCN): NCN was actually an evolution of the Social Networks of twenty first century. * Completely online voting system to select the president: the concept is self explanatory * Super Human Production Lab and the Laboratory production of the superhuman beings: the concept is self explanatory * Production of artificial blood looked like water : the concept is self explanatory * Heat resistant skin formation in embryos procedure : the concept is self explanatory * Nano fa miming to facilitate agriculture in high atmospheric temperature : the concept is self explanatory. * Saucer shaped aircraft : the concept is self explanatory * Kinetic Energy Arresting System (KEAS): technology to absorb the kinetic energy of moving objects from outside to arrest its motion. * Diagnostic chairs: for automated diagnosis of diseases. * Technology for joining nerves with precision: the concept is self explanatory * Deepwater mass-transit system; the concept is self explanatory * Imanofutu’s own Mars Village’: the concept is self explanatory * Interplanetary International Mission (IIM): t'o set up an Interplanetary Exploration Station (IES) on Mars * '''Public funded open medical research': the concept is self explanatory VOLUME 3; The first alien home on Earth * Acid Rain Suit : A suit to protect people from acid rain * Radiation Protection Capsule (RPC): A specially made capsule that can contain radiation without leakage. * Radiation absorption rods: a kind specially made rods that could absorb radiation * Very cool plasma like matter that emitted very high levels of radiation: the concept is self explanatory * Plasma electricity: Electricity generated from the plasma like matter * Conversion of radiation to electric energy and vice versa: the concept is self explanatory * Semi -transparent aliens: the concept is self explanatory * Universe communication tracking: search for communications other than the man made ones * Radiation Language (RL): a language that communicated using radiation frequencies * Vision energy nodes: special nodes on the body of aliens that helped them to scan things using radiations of various frequency levels, in a way the eyes of the aliens. * Radiation Language Coverter: An equipment and software that converted radiation language of aliens into Imana (the language of Imanofuteans) and vice versa. * Aliens were really a personification of energy: concept is self explanatory * It was really the various degrees of strange energy formations '''that functioned as body systems in the alien body: the concept is self explanatory''' * Since they boosted the energy within them by absorbing radiation energy directly, they did not have any digestive system.: '''the concept is self explanatory * '''They (the aliens) were getting organized automatically based on the nature and strength of condensed energy within them. Similarly, leaders were also not selected, but coming into existence based on the same energy theory.: '''the concept is self explanatory * '''There were (among the aliens) no genders, procreation, births and deaths as familiar to the men: '''the concept is self explanatory * '''New aliens were not born, but originated in the nature of their planet, when the energy in their nature reached certain combination and levels: the concept is self explanatory * they (aliens) dissolve to their nature when the energy levels in the body dipped to certain lower levels: the concept is self explanatory * (Alien) technology to repel gravity to reduce the speed of falling objects: '''the concept is self explanatory * '''Universe Observatory Network: observatory networks spread in the universe BACK TO IMANOFUTU SERIES HOME PAGE SERIES HOME PAGE